Goodnight
by kilala0
Summary: Chapter one to a fanfiction about Kenichi Matsuyama


Dysology waved to her family as they bored the plane.

They had come to visit her as she had just finished rolling for a small part in a new film, it was just a small part. She wasn't widely known just yet. Her family had come to see her and wish her luck as she was going for a bigger part in a tv series next.

Dysology and her family were Americans; it just so happened they had been in Japan for a vacation when Araisa had given birth to Dysology.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" She called, waving in the airport.

Her little sister waved as her brother stuck by their mothers side. Her father only smiled at her, wishing her a good luck.

Gah, how she hated these visits; sure she loved to see her family, but she hated the goodbyes.

They came to visit her for a week every few months, she had few friends and nearly no fans.

Some people recognized her others didn't, it was a matter of people paying close attention in movies, TV series, etc.

She had played a cashier in a show and homeless person in another. A by stander in a movie which she was known most for and directors looked back at her performances.

She sighed and turned around after her family got on the plane and went to her bicycle. She couldn't afford a car, she prefer bikes anyway and peddled home. Her parents had to give her money every now and again but she had got passed that and managed to get a small job at a grocery store as a clerk to get her money for food. She lived in a two story apartment building, the rent being three hundred-fifty alone, she had to pay for electricity and water but that was it. She also had to pay for her car. Not to mention the dog food and care for her Purebred Maltese; Chloe.

There were no pets allowed in apartments but she practically pleaded the landlord and he agreed so long as the dog wasn't any trouble.

She stopped by the grocery store and headed in, locking her bike up out front and headed in, heading to by dog food. She picked up a bag and bottle of Dr. Pepper and put it on the counter.

She paid for it and quickly headed home, eager to be with her dog. She put the bag of food in the basket on the front of her bike as well as her soda and went home. She carried her bike up the steps along with the dog food and soda. She was use to this, she lived up a few flights of stairs and was stronger then most for her age and height. She put her stuff down and unlocked the door.

"Chloe!" She called,

Dysology hugged and picked up Chloe once she ran over to her. "Hi, baby girl." She kissed the top of her head and set her down, locking the door once she had it closed and locked up, leaning her bike against the wall. She used the last of the dog food, pouring it into the bowl from the old package and threw it away, giving Chloe some fresh water and made herself up some food, herself being a vegetarian, nearly vegen, was careful with what she ate. She made herself a salad and grabbed her bottle of Dr. Pepper and sat down on the couch. Chloe finish up and jumped up beside her and rested her head in Dysology's lap.

"Gotta go take a whiz?" Dysology teased. Chloe barked at her and she laughed, setting her empty plate and half full bottle down on the coffee table and got up, leading Chloe down the steps after putting her on her leash and held a bag to clean up the duty with and let Chloe do her thing and picked up the poo with the bag and threw it away, quickly getting back up to the apartment and let Chloe in and off of her chain and went over the sink and turned it on, pouring a bit of dish soap in her hands and began to scrub, herself being much of a germaphobe; though you wouldn't be able to see it due to her sink which held multiple dishes she had yet to clean.

"I'll get to those this weekend." She sighed.

Chloe barked up at her and ran over to her small bed and laid down. Dysology grinned and waved her off.

"Goodnight Musume-Chan." She whispered, shutting off the apartment lights and went into her room, flopping onto her bed in her day clothes and drifted off into her dreamland, after having set her alarm as she had an audition early in the morning, she had to go to sleep early in other words. She had insomnia every now and again, lucky for her tonight wasn't one of those nights. She dosed off, the time only being eight-thirty p.m.


End file.
